A Game
by Ren Luca
Summary: Suatu Hari di Game Master..


Kuroko berlari lari kecil memasuki sebuah mall yang tidak jauh dari sudut pandangan matanya, ia merapatkan jaket dan menutupi kepala menggunakan tas plastik berisi ribuan essay hukuman dari guru sejarahnya. Ia pulang pukul lima sore lalu hujan turun dengan deras. Minggu pagi mendapat hukuman dari guru, tidak biasanya.

**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**I own nothing.**

Ia mengikuti anak kecil dan ikut berteduh bersamanya di bawah payung, mengantarkannya sampai di depan mall. "Terima kasih." Ujar kuroko

Tidak, ia tidak malas, hanya saja ia terlalu banyak latihan sampai larut malam. Akhirnya ia ketahuan tertidur di kelas. Walaupun Kuroko sulit diketahui hawa keberadaannya, tapi entah saat itu sang guru berhasil menjitak mulus kepalanya dan meminta agar Kuroko datang saat minggu pagi. Yah mendapat tugas berlembar-lembar essay tentang sejarah perang dunia, berarti waktu latihannya harus dikurangi.

Lalu ada e-mail masuk

_"Kurokocchi kau dimana?" _

Kise-kun tumben sekali menanyakan keberadaannya. Kuroko tidak membalas e-mailnya, ia bertekad untuk tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya merepotkan anak-anak GoM maupun Seirin, tak apa lah hujan tidak akan lama.

Kuroko berjalan melewati etalase-etalase yang menjual berbagai macam pakaian, mulai dari _short_, sampai _dress_. Ia tidak tertarik, apalagi yang dibenaknya saat ini ia hanya ingin membeli Hot vanilla Milkshake.

Lantas ia turun ke _foodcourt_ dan menemukannya satu di pojok sana. Ia memesan Hot Milkshake dan meminta selembar tissue ke pelayan itu. Kaos biru Kuroko sedikit terciprat air dan ia berencana untuk mengeringkannya nanti. Andai Akashi-kun disini, pasti ia bakalan marah kalau ia tahu Kuroko sedang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Di dalam mall banyak sekali orang yang _sama-mungkin_ mencoba untuk menghindar dari hujan, ia pergi ke tempat lain.

Kali ini ia menemukan game master. tidak ada kegiatan lain, akhirnya ia memasuki tempat itu. Membeli beberapa _coins_ dan melihat-lihat permainan apa saja yang bisa dicobanya.

Pilihannya jatuh pada Dance-Dance Revolution

Kuroko menyimpan tas plastik yang berjibun tugas itu dan menempatkan _cup_ milkshakenya di depan. Memasukkan _coin_ lalu menginjak _tap-floor_.

_Welcome to the arcade mode_

"aku tidak mengenal lagu-lagunya." Kuroko bergumam sendiri

Ia memilih Fur Elise

_Please choose the levels_

Kuroko tidak sengaja menginjak mode level hard, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya "ah.. "

Selanjutanya bisa dibayangkan betapa tepar dan bingungnya dia :D

"sudahlah, aku tidak bisa memainkannya." Kuroko mengambil tas plastik dan hot Milkshake miliknya berlalu meninggalkan _game machine_ itu, author dengan tatapan _woy-masih-ada-next-stage-tuh_ ke arah Kuroko namun, Kuroko tidak memerdulikan, kasihan.

Tatapannya kali ini beradu pada sebuah ring basket. Ia berpikir sejenak, apakah _Ignite pass_ dan _vanishing drive_-nya tidak cukup? Apa iya dirinya harus mencoba_ shoot_? Mencoba tidak apa kan?

Kuroko menyimpan kembali kedua benda itu dan memasukkan _coin_. Bukankah ia juga perlu belajar?

_Hitori player?_

_click _

_Stage 1_

Rekan-rekan basketnya bisa men-_shoot_ bola, kenapa ia tidak?

Lelaki berambut _baby_ _blue_ itu mengambil nafas perlahan, dan memegang bola. Melemparnya selembut mungkin tapi gagal. Kali ini ia mencobanya dengan sedikit cepat, sekali masuk! 2 poin tercipta

Memasukkan lagi dengan waktu 40 detik tersisa, masuk – gagal – gagal, gagal , dan gagal. Ia mencoba terus dan masuk!

5 detik tersisa, poinnya hanya 38.

Waktu habis.

Kuroko masih memegang 1 bola lagi, akhirnya ia masih mempunyai satu kali kesempatan. 2 poin lagi masuk 40 poin, maka ia akan memasuki _stage 2._

Ia tidak mau jadi bahan tawaan Kagami-kun maupun Akashi-kun lagi, tidak akan.

Tangannya siap menembak, dan dengan sedikit lompatan ia menekan tangan kananya ke depan, bola terlempar menjauhi tangannya, dan menggelinding berputar di mulut ring. Seakan akan jantung kuroko akan berhenti ketika bola itu berhenti berputar dan tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi ke dalam mulut ring.

_Stage 2._

Kuroko tersenyum puas dan menembaki ring bertubi-tubi. masuk-gagal-masuk-gagal-gagal-masuk-masuk-masuk-gagal

"rasakan bolanya lalu lempar dengan perasaan." Kuroko terkejut kedati mendapati disampingnya berdiri seorang bapak-bapak paruh baya berambut merah melihat _score_ milik kuroko sambil menggendong balita.

Ia mencoba melemparnya sesuai dengan perkataan paman tadi dan hasilnya, lebih mudah dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia lancar memasukkan bola sampai detik-detik terakhir.

"tanganmu terlatih memegang bola basket, cobalah untuk berteman dengan bola dan jangan ragu!" pria itu berlalu sambil melemparkan senyum.

"ubwa?" bayi mungil berambut biru gelap itu menatap Kuroko

Paman itu benar, Cobalah berteman dan lempar menggunakan perasaan. Walaupun pada akhirnya kuroko hanya mendapat _score_ 76 di _stage 2_

Ia tidak berhasil memasuki _stage 3._

"yah.. sepertinya aku memang perlu latihan lebih keras lagi" kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang, tidak lupa kedua benda bawaannya.

_*sigh*_

Eh tunggu...

Rambut merah ya? Sepertinya ...

Kuroko berbalik mencari _oji-san_ itu namun tidak ketemu, "bayi itu... paman itu... bukankah?" tidak salah lagi.

"Mungkinkah... dia? ... Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bergumam sendiri

* * *

JAAA~ mau ngisi kotak dibawah? :3 salam kenal.


End file.
